Yugiohchamp89's Card(s) Gallery
This page is to display Card images in Set made by Yugiohchamp89! Journey Through the Decade A-G 3 Ninja Crew - Genin.jpg|"3 Ninja Crew - Genin" Ace of Clubs.jpg|"Ace of Club's" Ace of Diamonds.jpg|"Ace of Diamonds" Ace of Hearts.jpg|"Ace of Hearts" Ace of Spades.jpg|"Ace of Spade's" Akiza Izinski V1.jpg|"Akiza Izinski" Ancient Blue-Eyes White Dragon.jpg|"Ancient Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Angel Warrior of Paladins.jpg|"Angel Warrior of Paladins" Angel Warriors.jpg|"Angel Warriors" Anubis the Lord of the Dead.jpg|"Anubis, the Lord of the Dead" Artic Ice Dragon.jpg|"Artic Ice Dragon" Ascended Super Saiyan.jpg|"Ascended Super Saiyan" Battle City.jpg|"Battle City" Black Luster Soldier of Lightness.jpg|"Black Luster Soldier of Lightness" Blue-Eyes Attack Chargement.jpg|"Blue-Eyes Attack Chargement" Blue-Eyes Baby White Dragon.jpg|"Blue-Eyes Baby White Dragon" Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon.jpg|"Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon" Blue-Eyes Doom Dragon V2.jpg|"Blue-Eyes Doom Dragon"|link=https://ycm.fandom.com/wiki/Blue-Eyes_Doom_Dragon Blue-Eyes Supreme King Dragon.jpg|"Blue-Eyes Supreme King Dragon" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon V1.jpg|"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon" Blue-Eyes White Knight.jpg|"Blue-Eyes White Knight" Bonding - CO2.jpg|"Bonding - CO2" Brotherhood Kamehameha.jpg|"Brotherhood Kamehameha" Celestial Lord - Chaos Rainbow Dragon.jpg|"Celestial Lord - Chaos Rainbow Dragon" Celtic Warrior.jpg|"Celtic Warrior" Crimson Dragon V1.jpg|"Crimson Dragon" Crow Hogan V1.jpg|"Crow Hogan" Curse of the Pyramid of Light.jpg|"Curse of the Pyramid of Light" Dark Dragon Transformation.jpg|"Dark Dragon Transformation" Dark Paladin Girl V1.jpg|"Dark Paladin Girl" Dark Warlock.jpg|"Dark Warlock" Darkness Wyvern Dragon.jpg|"Darkness Wyvern Dragon" De-Spell Trap Removal.jpg|"De-Spell & Trap Removal" Dragon Castle - Dark Dragon Knight.jpg|"Dragon Castle - Dark Dragon Knight" Dragon Castle - Dark Knight.jpg|"Dragon Castle - Dark Knight" Dragon Castle - Dark Knight Dragon.jpg|"Dragon Castle - Dark Knight Dragon"|link=https://ycm.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Castle_-_Dark_Knight_Dragon Dragon Castle - Dark Knight Dragon 2.jpg|"Dragon Castle - Dark Knight Dragon #2" Dragon Castle - White Dragon Knight.jpg|"Dragon Castle - White Dragon Knight" Dragon Castle - White Knight.jpg|"Dragon Castle - White Knight" Dragon Castle - White Knight Dragon.jpg|"Dragon Castle - White Knight Dragon" Dragon Castle - White Knight Dragon 2.jpg|"Dragon Castle - White Knight Dragon #2" Dragon Fist.jpg|"Dragon Fist" Dragon Sorceress.jpg|"Dragon Sorceress" Dragonball GT - Goku Jr..jpg|"Dragonball GT - Goku Jr." Dragonball GT - Kid Goku.jpg|"Dragonball GT - Kid Goku" Dragonball GT - Vegeta Jr..jpg|"Dragonball GT - Vegeta Jr." Dragonball Z - Adult Gohan.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Adult Gohan" Dragonball Z - Chiaotzu.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Chiaotzu" Dragonball Z - Chiaotzu and Tien.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Chiaotzu and Tien" Dragonball Z - Frieza.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Frieza" Dragonball Z - Future Gohan.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Future Gohan" Dragonball Z - Gogeta.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Gogeta" Dragonball Z - Gohan Kid.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Gohan "Kid" " Dragonball Z - Gohan Youth.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Gohan "Youth" " Dragonball Z - Goku.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Goku" Dragonball Z - Goten.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Goten" Dragonball Z - Gotenks.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Gotenks" Dragonball Z - Krilin.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Krilin" Dragonball Z - Piccolo.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Piccolo" Dragonball Z - The Z Fighters.jpg|"Dragonball Z - The Z Fighters" Dragonball Z - Tien Shinhan.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Tien Shinhan" Dragonball Z - Trunks.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Trunks" Dragonball Z - Vegeta.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Vegeta" Dragonball Z - Yamcha.jpg|"Dragonball Z - Yamcha" Dragoniter Dragon of Ra.jpg|"Dragoniter Dragon of Ra" Duel Academy V1.jpg|"Duel Academy" Duel Dragon Token.jpg|"Duel Dragon Token" Duel Mode - Yugi.jpg|"Duel Mode - Yugi" Duel Monsters World.jpg|"Duel Monsters World" Duos.jpg|"Duos" Duos Dragon.jpg|"Duos Dragon" Elements Commission Gate of Opening.jpg|"Elements Commission Gate of Opening" Equal Power.jpg|"Equal Power" Ever Lasting Friendship.jpg|"Ever Lasting Friendship" Evil Containment Wave.jpg|"Evil Containment Wave" Existence Destruction.jpg|"Existence Destruction" Exodia Obliteration.jpg|"Exodia Obliteration" Exodia Token.jpg|"Exodia Token" Fake Moon.jpg|"Fake Moon" Family Kamehameha.jpg|"Family Kamehameha" Father-Son Kamehameha.jpg|"Father-Son Kamehameha" Fire Dragon V1.jpg|"Fire Dragon" Forbidden Ones Broken Seal.jpg|"Forbidden Ones Broken Seal" Friendship That Never Ends.jpg|"Friendship That Never Ends" Frieza - 2nd Form.jpg|"Frieza - 2nd Form" Frieza - 3rd Form.jpg|"Frieza - 3rd Form" Frieza - 100 Percent Full Power.jpg|"Frieza - 100% Full Power" Frieza - Emperor of the Universe.jpg|"Frieza - Emperor of the Universe" Full Power Kamehameha.jpg|"Full Power Kamehameha!" Full-Power Super Saiyan.jpg|"Full-Power Super Saiyan" Fusion Dance.jpg|"Fusion Dance" Garestgolath.jpg|"Garestgolath" Anime Duel Monster; user: "The Sacred Guardian - Seto" Gods Unite.jpg|"Gods Unite"|link=https://ycm.fandom.com/wiki/Gods_Unite Gogeta - Super Saiyan 4.jpg|"Gogeta - Super Saiyan 4" GohanYouth - Super Saiyan 1.jpg|"Gohan"Youth" - Super Saiyan 1" GohanYouth - Super Saiyan 2.jpg|"Gohan"Youth" - Super Saiyan 2" Goku - Super Saiyan 1.jpg|"Goku - Super Saiyan 1" Goku - Super Saiyan 2.jpg|"Goku - Super Saiyan 2" Goku - Super Saiyan 3.jpg|"Goku - Super Saiyan 3" Goku - Super Saiyan 4.jpg|"Goku - Super Saiyan 4" Goten - Super Saiyan 1.jpg|"Goten - Super Saiyan 1" Gotenks - Super Saiyan 1.jpg|"Gotenks - Super Saiyan 1" Gotenks - Super Saiyan 3.jpg|"Gotenks - Super Saiyan 3" Great Shadow Magus.jpg|"Great Shadow Magus" Greedyness of the pot.jpg|"Greedyness of the pot" Journey Through the Decade H-N Hourglass of Life.jpg|"Hourglass of Life" Hyper Polymerization.jpg|"Hyper Polymerization" Illusion Magician.jpg|"Illusion Magician" Instant Transmission.jpg|"Instant Transmission" Interception.jpg|"Interception" Internal Flaming Sword.jpg|"Internal Flaming Sword" Jack Atlas V1.jpg|"Jack Atlas" Jaden Yuki.jpg|"Jaden Yuki" Jinzo.jpg|"Jinzo" Konami's Card. Joey Wheeler.jpg|"Joey Wheeler" Kaiba Spell 4.jpg|"Kaiba Spell 4" Kaiba Token.jpg|"Kaiba Token" Kaio-Ken.jpg|"Kaio-Ken" Kaio-Ken Kamehameha.jpg|"Kaio-Ken Kamehameha!" Kaio-ken x3.jpg|"Kaio-ken x3" Kaio-ken x10.jpg|"Kaio-ken x10" Kaio-ken x20.jpg|"Kaio-ken x20" Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha.jpg|"Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha!" Kamehameha.jpg|"Kamehameha!!!!" Kid Goku - Golden Great Ape.jpg|"Kid Goku - Golden Great Ape" Kid Goku - Super Saiyan 1.jpg|"Kid Goku - Super Saiyan 1" Kid Goku - Super Saiyan 2.jpg|"Kid Goku - Super Saiyan 2" Kid Goku - Super Saiyan 3.jpg|"Kid Goku - Super Saiyan 3" King of Aces.jpg|"King of Ace's" Lady of Faith.jpg|"Lady of Faith" (Custom) Large Spirit Bomb.jpg|"Large Spirit Bomb" Lava Golem.jpg|"Lava Golem" Lava Golem Synchron.jpg|"Lava Golem Synchron" Leo V1.jpg|"Leo" Leo Luna.jpg|"Leo & Luna" Luna V1.jpg|"Luna" Luster Soldier of Light.jpg|"Luster Soldier of Light" Magical moonlight Unicorn V2.jpg|"Magical Moonlight Unicorn" Mammon Lord of Underworld.jpg|"Mammon, Lord of Underworld" Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford.jpg|"Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford" Mecha Frieza.jpg|"Mecha Frieza" Millennium Eye.jpg|"Millennium Eye" Millennium Germ.jpg|"Millennium Germ" Millennium Key.jpg|"Millennium Key" Millennium Necklace.jpg|"Millennium Necklace" Millennium Puzzle.jpg|"Millennium Puzzle" Millennium Scale.jpg|"Millennium Scale" Millennium Shield.jpg|"Millennium Shield"|link=https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Millennium_Shield Mind Shuffle.jpg|"Mind Shuffle" Mokuba Kaiba.jpg|"Mokuba Kaiba" Monster Reborn.jpg|"Monster Reborn"|link=https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Monster_Reborn Morning Star - Venus.jpg|"Morning Star - Venus" Negative Jinzo.jpg|"Negative Jinzo" New Battle City.jpg|"New Battle City" Noble Kaguya.jpg|"Noble Kaguya" Journey Through the Decade O-Z Obelisk the Dragoniter.jpg|"Obelisk the Dragoniter" Obelisk the Tormentor.jpg|Obelisk the Tormentor (Custom) Obelisks Sword of Fate.jpg|"Obelisk's Sword of Fate" Pegasus - Wings of Freedom.jpg|"Pegasus - Wings of Freedom" Pharaonic Divinity - Obelisk the Tormentor.jpg|"Pharaonic Divinity - Obelisk the Tormentor" Pharaonic Divinity - Slifer the Sky Dragon.jpg|"Pharaonic Divinity - Slifer the Sky Dragon" Pharaonic Divinity - Winged Dragon of Ra.jpg|"Pharaonic Divinity - Winged Dragon of Ra" Planet Terra.jpg|"Planet Terra" Power of the Egyptian Gods.jpg|"Power of the Egyptian Gods" Power of the Signers.jpg|"Power of the Signers" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.jpg|"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (Custom) Its Original Counterpart to OP, so i made this! Regeneration.jpg|"Regeneration" Rimescale Dragon of the Mountains.jpg|"Rimescale, Dragon of the Mountains" Ryou Bakura.jpg|"Ryou Bakura" Saiyans Anger - Super Saiyan Transformation.jpg|"Saiyan's Anger - Super Saiyan Transformation" Saiyans are A Warrior Race.jpg|"Saiyans are A Warrior Race!" This card started out has an Equip Spell Card. After an conflicting matter it was change to an Field Spell. Serenity Wheeler.jpg|"Serenity Wheeler" Seto Kaiba.jpg|"Seto Kaiba" Slifer the Dragoniter.jpg|"Slifer the Dragoniter" Slifer the Sky Dragon.jpg|Slifer the Sky Dragon (Custom) Solomon Muto.jpg|"Solomon Muto" Spirit Bomb.jpg|"Spirit Bomb" Super Kaio-ken.jpg|"Super Kaio-ken" Super Kamehameha.jpg|"Super Kamehameha!" Super Spirit Bomb.jpg|"Super Spirit Bomb" Supernova Dragon.jpg|"Supernova Dragon" Sword of Darkness.jpg|"Sword of Darkness" Sword of Destiny.jpg|"Sword of Destiny" Sword of Ice.jpg|"Sword of Ice" Sword of Light.jpg|"Sword of Light" Sword of Water.jpg|"Sword of Water" Sword of Wind.jpg|"Sword of Wind" Swordsman Joey.jpg|"Swordsman Joey" Téa Gardner.jpg|"Téa Gardner" The Beginning of Anubis.jpg|"The Beginning of Anubis" The Creator God of Light Horakhty.jpg|"The Creator God of Light, Horakhty" (Custom) The Forbidden one - Exodia.jpg|"The Forbidden One - Exodia" The Grand Vizier - Shimon Muran.jpg|"The Grand Vizier - Shimon Muran" The Living Arrow.jpg|"The Living Arrow" (Custom) The Millennium Guardian - Shadi.jpg|"The Millennium Guardian - Shadi" The Pharaoh - Atem.jpg|"The Pharaoh - Atem" The Pharaohs Name.jpg|"The Pharaoh's Name!" The Sacred Guardian - Aknadin.jpg|"The Sacred Guardian - Aknadin" The Sacred Guardian - Isis.jpg|"The Sacred Guardian - Isis" The Sacred Guardian - Karim.jpg|"The Sacred Guardian - Karim" The Sacred Guardian - Mahad.jpg|"The Sacred Guardian - Mahad" The Sacred Guardian - Seto.jpg|"The Sacred Guardian - Seto" The Sacred Guardian - Shada.jpg|"The Sacred Guardian - Shada" The Saiyans Connection.jpg|"The Saiyan's Connection" The Saiyans Fighting Spirit.jpg|"The Saiyan's Fighting Spirit" The Saiyans Final Resolve.jpg|"The Saiyan's Final Resolve" The Saiyans Raging Spirit - Confrontation.jpg|"The Saiyan's Raging Spirit - Confrontation" The Saiyans Sanctuary - Hope.jpg|"The Saiyan's Sanctuary - Hope" The Ties of Friendship.jpg|"The Ties of Friendship" The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix.jpg|The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix (Custom) The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode.jpg|The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode (Custom) The Winged Dragon of Ra.jpg|The Winged Dragon of Ra (Custom) The Winter Effect.jpg|"The Winter Effect" Thief King - Bakura.jpg|"Thief King - Bakura" Tristan Taylor.jpg|"Tristan Taylor" True Kamehameha.jpg|"True Kamehameha" Trunks - Super Saiyan 1.jpg|"Trunks - Super Saiyan 1" Twin Dragon Shot.jpg|"Twin Dragon Shot" Two-Headed Jackal Warrior.jpg|"Two-Headed Jackal Warrior" Vegeta - Super Saiyan 1.jpg|"Vegeta - Super Saiyan 1" Vegeta - Super Saiyan 2.jpg|"Vegeta - Super Saiyan 2" Vegeta - Super Saiyan 3.jpg|"Vegeta - Super Saiyan 3" Vegeta - Super Saiyan 4.jpg|"Vegeta - Super Saiyan 4" Violet-Eyes Chaos Dragon.jpg|"Violet-Eyes Chaos Dragon" Volcanic Dragon.jpg|"Volcanic Dragon" Wish of the Blackstar Dragonballs.jpg|"Wish of the Blackstar Dragonballs" Wish of the Dragonballs.jpg|"Wish of the Dragonballs" Yami Bakura V1.jpg|"Yami Bakura" Yami Yugi.jpg|"Yami Yugi" Yugi Muto.jpg|"Yugi Muto" Yusei Fudo V1.jpg|"Yusei Fudo" Zelua.jpg|"Zelua"